Gold Helms
The Gold Helms are one of the oldest recorded factions in Sprin'Torel, serving a purpose that people consider one of the most important roles - the protection of the people. History Leading up to the dawn of society, the people realised that in order to survive, they needed protection from the dangers around them. This led to the inception of the Gold Helms, originally a militia made up of the bravest and the boldest of the first people, who swore to uphold what was good and proper. This inspired others to join the Gold Helms, wanting to be immortalized through their good deeds and heroic feats. Though many heroes were born from this life, most members of the Gold Helms remained nothing more than a glorified citizen. This is hardly to diminish the importance of these members given that they're the ones who stand up in the face of danger to protect the innocent, but instead it signals the path to glory that lays open to every member of the Gold Helms. Of course, there were members of this faction who sought to execute justice in their own fashion, deciding that no criminal should be spared for even a second. As this sect went out of control, killing criminal mercilessly, the other Gold Helms shifted their focus from their duties to deal with them before the people lost faith in the faction as a whole. Though it took a while, good eventually prevailed, stamping out the overzealous members of the faction and putting them behind bars as a means to restore faith with the people. Since then, even though some of the older citizens still flinch at the sight of the gold and silver insignia or the glint of gold at eye level not knowing if the Gold Helm in front of them may snap and decide to take justice into their own hands, the Gold Helms do what they can to protect and look after everyone else in the land. And for the most part, it's worked. Organization Philosophy For as long as there is evil in the world, there will always be The Gold Helms. They stand for all that is good, and even if some members of the Gold Helms may go too far, the majority deal with those outliers swiftly. They, and everyone else in the world knows that even with the heroes in the world battling evil, The Gold Helms have a certain quality about them that just inspires hope in the people around them, making them want to not only do better but to be better. After all, someone has to stand up against evil and for the little man, so why shouldn't it be The Gold Helms? Notable Members * Artix Vandrake ** Founder of the Gold Helms * Safira Carrey ** Led a group of Hoplites into the Battle For The Underdark, personally slayed an adult Black Dragon * Fandrel Church ** Leader of the Gold Helms during the peace talks with Silver Cloaks * Ildra Fields ** Leader of the Gold Helms during the compromise with The Caged * Calliope Vess ** Single-handedly defeated and arrested Siortrix, a powerful necromancer.